A Hell Vacation
by RiikuAyaKaitani
Summary: Yosssssssshhh! FINAL CHAPTER UPDATE! Warning : Typo, OOC, ending ancur, dll! DLDR! *don't like Don't Read!*
1. Chapter 1: Indonesia

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 belong to Riichiro Inagaki-sensei & Yusuke Murata-sensei. But Idea is belong to Youi_Chan & Story belong to me~

Pair : HiruMamo slight SuzuSena

Rated: K+ (Maybe~)  
Situasi: DDB udah makan tahu penerjemah-nya Doraemon ^_^V

Huwaaa~ Akhirnya setelah semedi 2 hari 2 malam *Lebay* dan mencari ilham di fanfic di fandom Death Note dapet juga ide buat bikin Panfic bermutu! *Di tampol*. Yosh! Maaf mennggu sanggaaaatttt lama! LANJUTKAN! *Di lempar*

Christmas bowl telah berakhir dengan kemenangan di tangan sang Setan. Namun bagi semua atlet Deimon ini bukanlah akhir. Namun awal dari segalanya. Musim dingin masih menjadi setting utama dari kemenangan Setan. Hawa dingin masi menghantui setiap manusia di Tokyo.

"O, owhayoh, Sweeenwaa. (Translate: Ohayaou sena)." Sapa seekor monyet eh salah seorang pemuda mirip err~ Monyet *Author di buang ke sumur sama Monta*.  
"Ohayou, Monta." Balas Sena.  
"Dingin sekali MAAAXX!" Pekik Monta yang sukses membuat seisi Deimon menutup telinga.  
"Sst! Jangan berisik! Ntar-"  
"GRAAAAOOOOOO!" Cerberus sudah keburu mengejar Monta dan Sena yang cepat-cepat pergi ke club house untuk mengungsi. Di dalam Club House, tampaklah seorang malaikat, seorang setan *Author di granat Hiru*, dan beberapa anggota DDB lainnya.  
"O, ohayou." sapa Sena.  
"Ah, Sena, kau sudah datang ya. Ohayou." Balas Mamori.  
"Hn sudah lengkap rupanya. Creampuff berjalan sialan! Cepat absen!" perintah Hiruma smabil melemparkan sebuah papan alas tempat secarik kertas berisi nama-nama anggota DDB tertera.  
"Ukh! Jangan gunakan nama-nama aneh padaku!" Seru Mamori sambil menerima lemparan Hiruma yang kelewat tepat tersebut. Hiruma hanya terkekeh. Mamori asyik mengabsen sedangkan Hiruma mengetikkan sesuatu diatas keyboard-nya.  
"Sudah selesai tuh. Semuanya sudah pada ngumpul." Ujar Mamori sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi.  
"Kekekekeke! Bagus." Balas Hiruma smabil menelpon.  
"Halo, Kepala sekolah sialan? Kau ingatkan janjimu? Kekekekeke! Bagus! kami akan berangkat besok! Kekekeke!" Kata Hiruma menutup telepon.  
"Wow. 4,2 detik." Sahut Togano sambil memperhatikan stopwatch di tangannya.  
"Ahaha! Persis seperti kecepatan kaki Sena!" Seru Taki sambil berputar-putar gaje.  
"Ano Hiruma , sebenarnya apa yang kamu rencanakan?" Tanya Mamori dengan perasaan yang tidak enak.  
"Kekekekeke! Kalian akan ku beri liburan 3 hari di Indonesiaa! Ya-HA!" Seru Hiruma sambil menembakkan riffle-nya.  
"I, INDONESIAAA?" Pekik seluruh anggota DDB.  
"Hi, Hiruma, sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?" Tanya Kurita panik.  
"Budeg ya? Indonesia!" Jawab Hiruma.  
"Ma, maksudku kota apa gitu lhooo…" Kata Kurita.  
"Oh~ ya ngumung rek! Kota yang ada ikan hiu sama Buaya-nya! KEKEKEKEKE!" Jawab Hiruma. Langsung saja seluruh anggota DDB sweatdrop.  
"Tunggu apa lagi keh? CEPETAN PULANG DAN SIAP-SIAP SANA, ANAK-ANAK SIALLAAANNN!" Seru Hiruma sambil kembali mengamuk. Dan sungguh kasihan nasib DDB ketika mendengar besok pagi berangkat jam 5 …..

-Besoknya, bandara X 04.58-

Hiruma mendecih kesal melihat 2 orang anggotanya belum datang. Yaitu Sena dan Suzuna.  
"Tch, kemana dua cebol sialan itu?" Tanya Hiruma entah pada siapa sambil melempar-lempar granat.  
"He, hentikan Hiruma-kun. Kau menakuti semua penumpang." Sahut Mamori sambil melirik orang-orang yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan Horror.  
"Diam kau manager sialan. Terserah padaku. Salah mereka sendiri yang takut. Kekekeke." Balas Hiruma. Tiba-tiba datanglah Suzuna dan Sena yang tergopoh-gopoh datang.  
"Ma, maaf terlambat!" Seru Suzuna dan Sene bersamaan. Hiruma melirik jam tangannya.  
"Ngga telat. Hanya saja kau datang 10 detik sebelum jam 5! Ayo cepat!" Ajak Hiruma dan tanpa sengaja, saat berbalik menyentuh tangan Mamori. Mamori tersentak dan menaruh tangannya di depan dada-nya.  
"Kenapa kau, Manager sialan?" Tanya Hiruma.  
"Ti, tidak a, aku-"  
"Sepertinya kamu kena tanda-tanda mual sebelum naik pesawat ya? Kekekeke! Makanya, jangan kebanyakan makan kue sus!" ejek Hiruma tanpa ampun.  
"HIRUMA!" teriak Mamori marah. Hiruma hanya terkekeh ngga jelas.  
'Uh~ aku kenapa sih?' Tanya Mamori dalam hati dan mengikuti Leader-nya itu.  
"Ano Hiruma, sebenarnya kita naik pesawat apa sih?" Tanya Kurita.  
"Liat saja sendiri , gendut sialan." Jawab Hiruma sambil menunjuk sebuah pesawat yang ada di depan mereka. Semua mata terbelalak melihat pesawat itu. bahkan karena saking kagetnya mata mereka hampir saja keluar dari rongga-nya *Sadis*. Di hadapan mereka sebuah pesawat tipe Jumbo jet dengan cat putih dan gambar Devil bat dan Devil bat kecil yang ada di ekornya terparkir dengan rapi-nya.  
"Hi, Hi, Hi, HIRUMMAAA?" Pekik semua anggota.  
"Apa?" Balas Hiruma dengan Innocent-nya.  
"Ka, ka,ka, ka, ka, kamu beli pesawat khusus buat team kita?" Tanya Mamori tidak percaya.  
"Nggak. Bukan aku kok yang beli. Tapi kepala sekolah yang dengan senang hati membelikannya." Jawab Hiruma enteng. Akhirnya dengan perasaan yang SANGAT-SANGAT tidak enak sekali lagi SANGAT-SANGAT*DUEESSH* mereka naik ke pesawat yang kelewat mewah itu.  
"UWWOOO~ Sugoi MAX!" Seru Monta terkagum-kagum. Sena hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah katrok sahabat karibnya itu. padahal dalam hati, Sena rasanya mau pingsan saking Sugo-nya tuh pesawat. Pesawat itu memiliki tempat duduk di kabin atas yang cukup untuk membawa lebih dari 7 Team. Kabin bawah terbagi dua. Yaitu cargo dan 'tempat menghibur diri'. Di tempat menghibur diri terdapat 3 set Wii, 2 PS3, 1 PS2 bahkan 6 machine Game *Wiiii Rii ma Youi ngiler 3 ember* kesukaan bersaudara Ha-ha. Mamori hanya sedikit terpana.  
"Su, suzuna, kamu duduk dengan siapa? Duduk denganku ya?" Ajak (Baca: pinta) Mamori.  
"Neee~ Gomen ne! Aku janji duduk dengan Sena. Maaf ya!" Balas Suzuna sambil membungkuk.  
"Ah, eh ti, tidak apa-apa kok! Lagi pula kau juga jadi tidak enak mengganggu hubungan kalian!" Kata Mamori yang tidak enak hati.  
"Aha~ kalau begitu kenapa Mamo-nee tidak sama Youi-nii? Kan cocok tuh!" Sahut Suzuna jahil.  
"What the Fucking Hell you talking about?" Tanya Hiruma yang tiba-tiba muncul seperti pocong *Rii di lempar Hiru ke sumur* di belakang Suzuna.  
"Ah, I, itu bukan hal yang penting kok! Jaa~ ne! Aku mau menemani Sena dulu!" Pamit Suzuna buru-buru.  
"Ah iya! Semoga langgeng~" teriak Mamori.  
"Cih menyebalkan. Oi manager sialan, kau duduk di sebelahku!" Perintah Hiruma.  
"Lho, kenapa aku harus duduk denganmu?" Protes Mamori.  
"Kau manager aku kapten. Survey membuktikkan kalo seorang manager YANG BAIK harus duduk di sebelah kaptennya!" Kata Hiruma dengan penampilan ala professor. Mamori dan anggota DDB yang ngeliat langsung jawdrop.  
"Ba, baiklah." Jawab Mamori bingung yang akhirnya hanya menurut saja. 9 jam mereka melewati perjalanan yang cukup *padahal sangat* menyenangkan menuju Kota Pahlawan, Surabaya. Tepat pukul 2 siang mereka tiba di Bandara Juanda. Hiruma yang di sambut orang-orang Indonesia yang ramah-ramah hanya menanggapi dengan 'Hn' atau 'iya'. Aduh~ sabar sekali ya orang Indonesia! Anggota DDB beserta Doburoku, dan peliharaan-peliharaannya tengah menunggu dengan sabarrr sekali di ruang tunggu eksklusif.  
"Ano Hiruma, kita menunggu siapa?" Tanya Mamori yang duduk di sebelah Hiruma.  
"Tentu saja kita menunggu Bis sialan!" Jawab Hiruma sambil memakan permen karet-nya dengan kesal.  
"L, lho, memangnya kita mau menginap dimana?" Tanya Mamori lagi.  
"Kau memang banyak Tanya, manager sialan." Komentar Hiruma.  
"Aku hanya ingin tahu kejelasan nasib kita kok." Bela Mamori sambil ber-cemberut ria.  
"Ya ya Terserahlah! Kita akan menginap di Hotel JW Marriot yang tidak jauh dari Tunjungan Plaza." Jawab Hiruma malas. Mamori tersentak. Sudah cukup dengan penerbangan yang mewah gila-gilaan, sekarang di tambah tidur di sebuah hotel berbintang yang WOWW~. Mamori menghela nafas.  
'Nih anak dikasih makan apaan sih ama emak-nya?' Batin Mamor sambil ngelus dada. Disaat-saat seperti ini Mamori dan anggota DDB lainnya sempat berfikir bagaimana nasib kepala sekolah yang malang itu.

Entah kebetulan atau memang di sengaja, munculah sang Author yaitu Rii dan pasangannya, Youichi Hikari.  
"Eh Rii-chan~ makasih sudah repot-repot mau menjemputku yaa~" sahut Hikari sambil senyam senyum.  
"Ah~ tidak repot kok! Lagi pula aku sangat ingin kau datang dan menginap di rumahku! Soalnya Bonyok *Bokap nyokap*, Adek, eyang, om, tante, mbak, cicit, cucut-"  
"Intinya sekeluarga." Potong Youi-chan cepat-cepat.  
"Ah iya! Intinya sekeluarga kecuali aku pergi 3 hari ke Jakarta~ padahal Rii pingin ikut tuh! Eh masa Rii malah di tinggal gara-gara Rii di suruh njagain kucing Rii~" Balas Riiku dengan tatapan melas.  
"Ahahaha~ Rii jangan sedih! Youi bakal bantu-bantu kok~" Kata Youi-chan sambil menepuk punggung Rii. Pandangan Rii dan Youi-chan tertuju pada sesosok manusia setan *Di gampar Hiru* yang tengah asyik memainkan laptop-nya.  
"KYAA~ Hiruma Youichi!" Pekik kedua anak manusia itu (Ya iyalah masa anak monyet~*Di buang ke sumur sama Youi-chan*). Hiruma yang merasa di panggil hanya menoleh kearah sumber suara berisik kayak orang nabok seng. Mata Hiruma sedikit terbuka lebar *Halah* melihat kedua sosok yang ia kenal.  
"Oh! Author gendeng yang sukanya bikin aku OOC dan suka pura-pura jadi anak haramku sama Adek nemu di kolong kandang kambing tetangga sebelah!*Di hajar Youi-chan*" Sapanya dengan suara yang SANGAT-SANGAT sekali lagi SANGAT-SANGAT *PLAAKKKK* keras. Kedua manusia itu segera berlari mendekat dan membekap mulut Hiruma dengan sadis.  
"Humff! Hemmfff! Haammmmff! Hiimmfff! Aha-ahaan hih!" Seru Hiruma.  
"HAH?" Tanya keduanya bego.  
"Translate: Apa-apaan sih." Kata Kiba Inuzuka ynag muncul secara tiba-tiba.  
"Eh baru tahu lu bisa bahasa monyet." Komentar Rii dan Hikari. Dan langsung saja, Hiruma mem-bedhil *menembak* dan Kiba menonjok kedua anak simpanse *Di gaplok Youi-chan* sampai terbang ke rumah Rii.  
"Hehehehe lumayan! Ngga usah naek taksi! Langsung terbang ke rumah deh! Gratis pula!" Sahut Rii di tengah-tengah 'penerbangan' mereka  
"Iya! Tapi bokong Youi sakit nih! Rii-chan ngga berpikir kedepan deh!" Protes Youi-chan.  
"Udah yang penting kita udah aman dan damai deh!~" balas Riiku Innocent. Youi-chan Cuma geleng-geleng kepala kayak lagunya Project pop~

-Sementara itu…..-

Hiruma ngomel-ngomel karena bus yang akan menjemput mereka tidak datang juga.  
"SIALAN! Kemana saja sih supir sialan itu? Mau membuatku menyebarkan rahasia-nya di situs setanku ya?" Omel Hiruma. Mamori yang berusaha menenangkan Hiruma persis seperti lukisan Malaikat yang tengah menenangkan amukan setan~. Tiba-tiba datanglah sebuah bisa yang NORAK dengan warna MENCOLOK MATA *HUSSHHH!* yaitu merah terang dengan Graviti DEVIL BAT. Dengan sangat-sangat sekali lagi *Dueeesshhhhhhhhh Author di gampar readers* sangat malu dan terpaksa mereka menaiki Bus itu.  
" Hiruma-kun, tak kusangka kau suka yang norak-norak begini." Komentar Mamori.  
"Apa maksudmu? Yang bikin desainnya bukan aku. Aku hanya membiayai kok. Tak kusangka bakal norak begini selera tua Bangka sialan." Kata Hiruma sambil menarik tangan Mamori untuk duduk di sebelahnya.  
"Hi, Hiruma-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan sih?" Tanya Mamori lengkap dengan blushing-nya. Hiruma hanya terkekeh ngga jelas. Perjalanan yang ditempuh cukup lama. Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan yang melebihi 1 jam itu mereka sampai di hotel yang di tuju.  
"UWOHH!" Seru anak-anak DDB ketika masuk ke LOBBY-nya saja. Bayangkan LOBBY! Hanya LO-*PLAAKKKKK*  
"Cih sungguh ter-la-lu." Komentar Hiruma. Mamori mengurus segala keperluan adminstrasi.  
"Ini kartu kamar kalian. Satu kamar 4 orang ya. " Kata Mamori sambil memberikan 3 kartu kepada Sena, Hiruma, dan Togano. Sedangkan satu kartu sisanya ia bawa sendiri. Hiruma memandangi angka yan tertera disana.  
'607' batinnya.  
"Oi dapat nomor berapa kau?" Tanya Hiruma pada Mamori.  
"Ehng, nomer 608." Jawab Mamori.  
"Tuker." Kata Hiruma seenak jidat sambil menarik kartudi tangan Mamori dan menggantinya dengan kartu yang ia bawa.  
"A, apa-paan sih?" Tanya Mamori.  
"Udah ngga usah banyak Tanya deh! Biar selamat!" jawab Hiruma asal. Mereka berjalan menuju lift. Semua barang sudah diletakkan di atas kereta barang dan siap diantarkan ke kamar masing-masing. Masih dengan Cengo' mereka naik lift ke lantai 6.  
"606, 606, mana ya~" Kata Jumonji komat-kamit ngga jelas.  
"Hng 609, 609~" Lanjut Monta dengan keadaan yang sama komat-kamitnya dengan Jumonji.  
"Nah ini dia, 608!" Seru Kurita yang buru-buru masuk setelah Musashi membuka pintunya. Dan tentu-nya sangat SUKSES TERJEPIT disana. Anggota DDB lainnya berusaha menahan tawa yang berakhir dengan Death Glare Hiruma yang membela sahabatnya *Cieee~*.  
"Wah, mewah sekali ya!" Seru Mamori ketika memasuki kamar nomor 607 itu.  
"Iya! Mamo-nee, berenang yuk!" Ajak Suzuna sambil menunjuk kolam renang yang ada di lantai 4 *Kalo ngga salah~* itu.  
"Ah, Maaf Suzuna! Aku lupa tidak bawa baju renang!" Sahut Mamori sambil mengacak-acak isi kopernya.  
"Yah!" Kata Suzuna murung.  
"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Mamori.  
" Jam 4 pagi! Eh salah, jam 4 sore." Jawab Suzuna sambil melihat jam di tangannya. Mamori menghela nafas.  
"Kenapa Mamo-nee?" Tanya Suzuna.  
"Aku punya firasat buruk deh." Jawab Mamori. Dan benar saja, datanglah sebuah SMS dari Hiruma. 

From: Hiruma Youichi

_Wahai pengikut-pengikut sialan-ku… CEPETAN BERSIHIN BADAN BAU KALIAN DAN CEPAT TURUN KE LOBBY! Jam 5.30 udah pada ngumpul yang telat 1 detik aja akan kugantung di tiang bendera! KEKEKEKEKEKE!_

"Su, Suzuna juga dapet SMS?" Tanya Mamori dengan tatapan Horror.  
"Iya! Tenang saja Mamo-nee. Pa, pasti semuanya juga dapet SMS Horror ini." Jawab Suzuna.  
"Si, siapa duluan yang ma, mandi?" Tanya Mamori gagap.  
"Ma, Mamo-nee saja duluan. A, aku le, lebih mementingkan keselamatan Mamo-nee." Jawab Suzuna ikutan gagap. Wah, pada kerasukan ke-gagapannya Aziz gagap kali ya~ *Di lempar batu sama Mamo & Suzu*.

Semenatara itu, di kamar 606….  
"ASTOJIMMMM! Mak loe ngasi makan apaan sih? Mandi aja lama amaatt!" Seru Jumonji menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi yang dimasuki Kuroki.  
"Tau nih! Di kasih makanan harroom kali ya, makanya lemott!" Timpal Togano.  
"FUGOOOOO!" Teriak Komusubi.  
"Apaan tuh?" Tanya keduanya. Dengan cekatan Komusubi menuliskan sesuatu diatas kertas :  
'BUKAN APA-APA CUMA ISENG BILANG FUGO'. Langsung Komusubi di tendang jauh-jauh  
"OII! KESELEAMATAN KAMI NGGA TERJAMIN NIH! CEPETAN DONGGG!" Akhirnya mereka berseru bebarengan.  
"Iya iya! Mak gue ngasi makan makanan halal kok!" Balas Kuroki dari dalam kamar mandi saking ngga terima-nya emak kesayangan dan satu-satunya di ejek mendidik anak dengan cara yang ngga bener .

-609-

"MUKYA! CEPETAN KALO MANDI BENCONG TUA SIALANN! DASAR –Piiiipppp- KAU ITU MEMANG –Piiiiipp-!" Seru Monta dengan kata-kata yang tidak pantas untuk di dengar.  
"Astaghfirullah hal Adzim! Nyebut nak nyebut!" Kata Sena sok alim.  
"Oke! Nyebut, but, but, but, but, bu-"  
"Wes, wes! Sing sabar tho nak!" Kata Sena yang sekarang berubah jadi Ibu Hajah yang berusaha mengembalikan anaknya ke jalan yang benar *Di lempar bola sama Sena*. Yuki yang dari tadi ngeliatin Cuma bisa muntah 3 gentong ngeliat sandiwara kacho mereka.  
"MUKYAAA! Si gasing berjalan ini ngga slese-slese nih mandinya! Gimana nasib kita cobaaaa?" Protes monta sambil menchak-menchak GaJe.  
"Ta, Taki-san, mandi-nya cepetan dikit dongg!" Kini giliran Sena yang ikut menchak-menchak GaJe.  
"I, iya! Kita bisa digantung nih! Apa lagi kalo di gantungnya pake hanger!" Timpal Yuki dengan gerakan YANG PALING NORMAL. NORMAL! N-O-R *DUAGGHH*  
"Ahaha! Terburu-buru sekali sih kalian ini! Memangnya kalian mau ngapain aja sih! mandi kan cepat~" Balas taki INNOCENT. Dengan segenap kesabaran yang sedari tadi mereka tahan akhirnya mereka meneriakkan :  
"MAU BUANG HAJAATTT!" (SFX: "Jat, jat, jat, jat" *Menggema*)  
"Lho, Rii, suara apaan tuhh?" Tanya Youi-chan yang asyik-asyiknya nonton Eyeshield sama Rii.  
"Tahu! Ada orang nglairin kali!" Jawab Riiku asal. Kekacauan dan teriakan GaJe mengiringi acara mandi berjamaah DDB. Hiruma sedang duduk dengan santainya di Lobby. Ditemani Musashi yang lagi asyik ngiler didepan pahatan gereja dari cokelat.  
"Oi, jangan lebay Pliss! Merusak image gue aja!" Protes Hiruma saat iler Musashi udah memasuki ember ke-4. *Di kubur Mushan*  
"Eh iya maaf." Kata Musashi. Hiruma melirik jam tangannya.  
17.28  
"Kekekeke! 2 menit lagi!" Kata Hiruma. Mamori dan Suzuna datang tergopoh-gopoh. YAK! Disusul Togano di urutan ke-3, lalu Jumonji di urutan ke-4, dibelakangnya ada Komusubi yang ternyata lebih cepat dari Kuroki karena lompat-lompat kaya kelinci dan akhirnya… KUROKI di urutan ke-5! Oh tunggu saudara-saudara! Masih ada 4 peserta yang belum datang! Padahal waktu tinggal 10 detik…

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6-" Kata Hiruma menghitung detik-detik perjuangan 4 peserta terakhir. Dan muncullah! Sena yang dengan sangat sukses nyungsep di depan kaki Hiruma, Monta yang Njengking karena di tabrak Taki, dan Yukimitsu yang posisinya MASIH NORMAL! NORMAL! Bayangkan itu!  
"Kekekekekeke! Kalian memang sangat tepat waktu! Sisa waktu 1,5 detik! KEKEKEKEKE! Kalian beuntung!" Seru Hiruma sambil tertawa sangat Lebay.  
"Ano Hiruma-kun, sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?" Tanya Mamori.  
"I, iya Hiruma-san! Bentar lagi maghrib nih!" Timpal Sena.  
"Emang kenapa Maghrib?" Tanya Monta.  
"Kata emak gue kalo keluar Maghrib-Maghrib ntar di culik monster namanya Genduruwo ama Wewe gombel!" jawab Sena bergidik.  
"Iya bagi cewek." Kata Hiruma. Yang merasa dirinya wanita hanya bisa Sweatdrop.  
"Serius! Kita mau kemana sih?" Tanya Mamori lagi.  
"Ke rawon setan depan aja!" Seru Kurita bersemangat.  
"APAAN TUH?" Tanya 3 bersaudara Ha-ha.  
"Nee~ Rawon yang penjualnya setan yaa?" Tanya Suzuna bersemangat.  
"Bukan! Rawon yang dijual rasanya pedes banget! Sampe rasanya di panggang di neraka!" Jawab Kurita.  
"Keh! Makanan kayak gitu banyak di kampungku!" Kata Hiruma.  
"Emang You-nii punya kampung yaa?" Tanya Suzuna.  
"Iya punyalah! Kampung gue di NERAKA! Kekekekekekekekekekekeke!" Jawab Hiruma.  
"Jadi kita kemana nih?" Tanya Musashi. Mamori yang dari tadi dikacangin Cuma bisa bilang 'kacang-kacang! Kacang mahal lho sekarang!' sambil ngangkat-ngangkat baskom.  
"Ngapain lu? Ngemis ya?" Goda Hiruma.  
"Nggak kok! Cuma mendramatisir suasana…." Jawab Mamori. Hiruma langsung mengeluarkan Akuma techou-nya.  
"Data baru dari manager sialan! Manager sialan sekarang hobinya mendramatisir suasana! Ini adalah hobby baru-nya!" Kata Hiruma.  
"AAARRGGHH!" Seru Mamori frustasi.  
"Kita kemana sih?" Tanya anggota DDB.  
"Bus-nya udah dateng!"Seru Hiruma mengalihkan pembicaraan. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa mereka naik ke Bus yang sangat-sangat norak itu.  
"Kemana boss?" Tanya Si Sopir. Hiruma menyeringai seram dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga si sopir. Si Sopir akhirnya ikut tertawa seram. Dan anggota DDB hanya bisa Jawdroped. Lalu, bagaimanakah nasib DDB? Apakah mereka akan selamat?

Youi-Chan: Dialog kita dikit amit sihh?  
Rii: Ntar chapter 2 bakal banyak deh!  
Youi-chan: Hokeh Hokeh!  
Rii: Review pleasseee~


	2. Chapter 2: Katakanlah

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 belong to Riichiro Inagaki-sensei & Yusuke Murata-sensei. But Idea is belong to Youi_Chan & Story belong to me~

Pair : HiruMamo, SuzuSena

Rated: K+ (Maybe~)

Hehehehehehhehe~ Sekarang sudah saat-nya update kilaaattt! Di Ch 2 bakal lebih banyak adegan Romance-nya~ Namun di CH selanjutnya bakal ada adegan yang bikin perut mual~ *peace of curr~* Happy reading~

Previous on A hell vacation:

"_Kemana boss?" Tanya Si Sopir. Hiruma menyeringai seram dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga si sopir. Si Sopir akhirnya ikut tertawa seram. Dan anggota DDB hanya bisa Jawdroped. Lalu, bagaimanakah nasib DDB? Apakah mereka akan selamat?_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sopir bus membawa mereka dengan kecepatan mengerikan menuju sebuah taman yang bernama 'Taman Bungkul'.  
"Hi, Hiruma-kun~ bilangin sopir-nya jangan cepet-cepett~" Pinta Mamori dan reflek memegangi tangan Hiruma. Hiruma Cuma diam alias Stay Cool. Padahal dalam hati tuh dia lagi malu-malu! Seperti kata pepatah : 'Jangan malu-malu, kucing~'  
"Oi Manager sialan, tanganmu." Kata Hiruma sambil menunjuk bawah. Mamori yang sudah merasa waras menyentakkan tangannya.  
"Ma, maaf ya!" Seru Mamori.  
"Hayyooo~ Ngapain tuh~" Goda Suzuna dari atas kepala Mamori. Reflek Hiruma menjendul kepala Suzuna hingga terjengkang kebelakang. Untungnya berhasil di tangkap Sena.  
"Hiruma!" peringat Mamori.  
"Sori, replek." Kata Hiruma enteng. Mamori hanya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda yaitu : memandangi kota Surabaya di saat malam hari. Gemerlap lampu kota yang berwarna-warni tampak sepadan dengan banyaknya taman-taman yang dibangun. Bus akhirnya melewati sebuah air mancur dengan lampu yang dapat berubah-ubah di depan balai pemuda.  
"Nee~ Kawaii!" Seru Mamori girang.  
"khe! Norak kau!" Komentar Hiruma.  
"Bi, Biarin!" Kata Mamori blushing.  
"Tapi aku lebih suka kau yang seperti ini." Kata Hiruma sambil mengelus kepala Mamori.  
"A, apa maksudmu sih?" Tanya Mamori yang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang untungnya tidak terlihat oleh Hiruma.  
"Nanti temani aku sebentar." Bisik Hiruma di telinga Mamori dan membuatnya berubah warna sama dengan wajah pemiliknya. Bus melaju semakin cepat dan semakin mengerikan. Akhirnya Bus sampai ke tempat tujuan dengan SE-LA-MAT. Para anggota DDB turun dengan gontai dan lemes. Gimana ngga lemes coba? Supirnya aja ngebut… But but but but~  
"Hah hah hah! Se, selamat~" Kata Monta.  
"I, iya." Sahut Sena.  
"UwoH~ Bagus sekali." Seru Jumonji menikmati hijaunya taman tanpa memperdulikan teman-temanya yang menggelepar-gelepar.  
"Iya! Nee~ bunganya cantik-cantik!" Seru Suzuna sambil menunjuk kumpulan bunga tulip warna merah.  
"Iya. Cantik sekali. Apa lagi kalau pagi hari." Timpal Mamori. Mata Suzuna akhirnya memperhatikan penampilan Mamori dan tersenyum penuh arti.  
"Nee~ Mamo-nee cantik juga ya~ kalau sedang begini~" Kata Suzuna sambil terus memperhatikan penampilan Mamori. Maklum, manusia mana yang ngga ngiler ngeliat penampilan si 'Bule' Mamori? Sudah wajah-nya yang oriental karena blasteran, di tamabah saat itu ia memakai terusan warna ungu yang banyak kantongnya serta dilapisi jaket kulit hitam pendek dan memakai legging hitam. Tidak lupa sepatu boots favoritnya juga terpasang dengan manis di kaki jenjangnya.  
"O, oh ya? Kau juga cantik kok! Ya kan, Sena?" balas Mamori.  
"Ah, Eh I, iya! Kau cantik kok." Kata Sena malu-malu kelinci *Readers: Emang ada yaa?*. Yang bersangkutan hanya tersipu. Kurita, Monta dan 3 Bersaudara Ha-Ha sedang asyik mencicipi rawon kalkukator yang terkenal. Yuki dan Musashi sibuk nyari gebetan berhubung kalo di Japon mereke ngga laku-laku*Di lempar sandal Yuki & Mushan*.  
"Mau kemana?" Tanya Suzuna melihat Mamori berjalan menjauh.  
"Ke tempat bermain. Mau ikut?" Tawar Mamori sambil menunjuk Ayunan.  
"Ah tidak usah. Aku ingin bicara dengan Sena. Jaa~ ne!" Pamit Suzuna sambil berlari kecil menuju sebuah bangku yang ada di sana. Dan tanpa disangka tanpa di duga, Duduklah sepasang kekasih(?) yang tengah bermesraan (?) dan membawa seekor kucing (?).  
"Riiku-chan?" panggil Mamori.  
"Ah Mamori-san!" balas Riiku.  
"Sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Mamori sambil duduk di ayunan di sebelah pasangan hot itu *Di hajar Youi-chan*.  
"PACARAN." Jawab Riiku tegas yang sukses mendapat tonjokkan maut dari Youi-chan.  
"Ng, nggak bener kok! Bohong! 100 % bo'onk!" Seru Youi-chan.  
"Hahahahahaha! Aku Cuma bercanda kok! Lho, Mamori-san kesini dengan DDB?" Tanya Riiku.  
"Iya. Hiruma aneh ya? Masa ngajak ke taman malem-malem begini! Mana malem jum'at lagi! Kan serem!" kata Mamori sambil bergidik ngeri.  
"_Merinding~ Bulu jaketku~ tak dapat ku berlalu~ Ketika aku mau pingsan, akhirnya dia pingsan duluannnn! Melihat celana kedodoraaann~!" _Kata Hiruma sambil menyanyikan lagu 'Malam Jum'at Kliwon' lengkap dengan gitar-nya.  
"Ndeh, nyanyi!" Seru Mamori, Riiku dan Youi-chan bersamaan.  
'ilfeel deh aku.' Batin Mamori.  
"Nggak, Cuma nggremeng kok~" balasHiruma dengan gaya bencong perempatan. *Di bejeg-bejegh Hiru*  
"Ternyata kamu jugasukanya mendramatisir suasana toh~" Goda Mamori.  
"Mending ngamen dapet duit dengan cara elit saat ekonomi sulit! Daripada ngemis dengan wajah meringis bikin orang nangis saking lu sangar puitis!" balas Hiruma. Mamori makin ilpil di buatnya.  
"Kenapa ya dari tadi kita ketemu terus?" Tanya Hiruma lagi pada kedua mahluk halus tersebut.  
"Wah~ Ngga tahu ya!" Jawab Keduanya Innocent. Hiruma langsung menyeret mereka menuju bawah pohon yang lumayan gelap meninggalkan Mamori yang hanya bisa cengo.  
"Kalian ngikutin aku ya?"Tanya Hiruma.  
"IH GE ER!" jawab keduanya *Yaelaah~ Kompak amaaat!*  
"Terus, kok bisa bertemu keh?"  
"TAKDIR!" jawab keduanya lagi sambil mengacungkan jempol. Melihatnya Hiruma tersenyum (Baca: Menyeringai) mengerikan. Membuat 2 mahluk itu berpelukan.  
"Kalau begitu aku ingin minta tolong pada kalian~" Kata Hiruma masih dengan seringai seram yang membuat Riiku dan Youi memasang tatapan Horror. Hiruma membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga keduanya.  
"Khu khu khu….."  
"Kufufufu…." Setelah mendengar apa yang Hiruma bisikkan tiba-tiba saja wajah keduanya menjadi SANGAT JAHAT.  
"Kekekekekekeke! Bisa kan?" Tanya (baca: Perintah) Hiruma.  
"BISA~" Jawab Riiku & Youi dengan aura-aura membunuh.  
"Jadi, besok jangan lupa ya, jam 4.45 pagi!" Kata Hiruma sambil pamit dan ngibrit mau pacaran ama Mamo *Di tampol Hiru*.  
"Xixixixixixi! Youi-chan bosen nih sama HiruMamo~" Kata Riiku.  
"Iya Rii-chan~ Ke SenaSuzu yuk~" ajak Youi. Dan keduanya sepakat untuk mengintai the next Couple.

-SenaSuzu-

Suzuna sedang asyik menikmati indahnya lampu kota yang ada di depan taman. Sena memperhatikannya dengan seksama dan sesekali tersenyum GaJe.  
"A, Ada apa Sena? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"Tanya Suzuna blushing.  
"Ah, ti, tidak! Hanya saja malam ini kau tampak cantik." Puji Sena.  
"Wah, Sena nggombal!" Bisik Youi yang tengah memata-matai SenaSuzu dari balik semak-semak.  
"Iya! Ampuh ga tuh gombalannya?" balas Riiku. Youi hanya mengangkat bahu.  
"Se, Sena ih! Jangan nggombal deh…." Kata Suzuna tersipu.  
"Aku ngga nggombal kok! Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Balas Sena dengan tatapan serius.  
"Se, Sena.. A, aku sa, sangat menyukaimu." Kata Suzuna. Sena tersenyum lembut.  
"Apakah kau hanya menyukaiku?" Tanya Sena.  
"A, aku mencintaimu. Bukan hanya menyukaimu saja." Jawab Suzuna sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya.  
"Sebagai seorang running Back, atau sebagai seorang lelaki?" Tanya Sena lagi Suzuna terdiam sesaat dan akhirnya menjawab :  
"A, aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang Sena!" Kata Suzuna sambil tersipu. Sena memeluk Suzuna dan mengecup kening Suzuna.  
"Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu." Kata Sena.  
'Sena hangat sekali…' batin Suzuna.  
"Rii, bukannya mereka udah jadi ya?"Tanya Youi.  
"Iya~ ! Tapi Sena pingin tahu apakah Suzu-chan benar-benar mencintai Sena~" Jawab Riiku sambil tersenyum.  
"Oya? Boleh juga si kecil itu." Sahut Jumonji yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Riiku.  
"Oya? Bagus juga kalo latarnya pemandangan romantic." Timpal Kuroki.  
"Oya? Bagusnya lagi ada pihak ketiga." Tambah Togano.  
"Oya? Yang ketiga jadi setan." Kata Youi & Rii dan Musashi hanya menggelengkan kepala.  
"Lho, mana Monta?" Tanya Youi.  
"Ah, tau tuh. Tadi kayaknya gulung-gulung gara-gara ngeliat Hiruma berduaan sama Mamori." Jawab Yukimitsu sambil bawa-bawa plastic berisi Jus warna ijo. Youi & Riiku saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Dan akhirnya mereka ngibrit menuju tempat yang aman untuk memata-matai Hiruma yang berduaan sama Mamori.  
"Ke, kemana kalian?" Tanya Suzuna yang baru saja di lewati Youi & Riiku.  
" MEMATA-MATAI THE NEXT COUPLE!" Jawab keduanya mantap sambil mengacungkan jempol. Antenna Suzuna langsung tegak. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah HP dari tasnya dan mengikuti Youi & Riiku.  
'Astaga, cewekku freak.' Batin Sena yang akhirnya ikut juga. Disusul Musashi, Kurita dan 3 besaudara ha-ha, dan tidak lupa Yukimitsu dan Monta yang telah pulih sepenuhnya.

Mamori sedang asyik SMS-an dengan seseorang. Hiruma yang dari tadi duduk di ayunan sebelahnya hanya diam tanpa kata. Akhirnya karena bosan dengan keheningna, Hiruma angkat kaki eh salah angkat bicara!  
"SMS-an sama siapa sih? Lama banget." Tanya Hiruma. Mamori menoleh sebentar.  
"Sama Kaa-san kok. Kenapa? Kau cemburu ya?" Goda Mamori sambil kembali memperhatikan layar Hape-nya. Hiruma terdiam sebentar.  
"Iya kau cemburu. Kalo cowok yang SMS-an sama kamu." Jawab Hiruma. Mamori berhenti mengetik. Ia diam dan mencoba mencerna kata-kata Hiruma dan sesekali keselek *Emangnya makanan apa*. Jantung Mamori berdebar dengan keras. Setelah menghela nafas ia mengetikkan kata terakhir dan pamit pada ibu-nya. Mamori menutup HP-nya dan memasukkanya ke dalam saku bajunya *Lucu deh Dress-nya Mamo banyak kantongnya~*. Mamori menatap Hiruma sebantar.  
"Apa?" Tanya Hiruma sambil mengangkat sebelah alis-nya. Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang anak kecil yang mengamen di depan Mamori dan Hiruma.  
'_Katakan padaku katakan padaku~  
Kau menyimpan rasa kau menyimpan rasa cinta~  
Nyatakan padaku Nyatakan padaku  
Perasaan itu perasaan itu cinta~'_  
Anak itu menyanyi lagu yang SANGAT-SANGAT sekali-*BRUAAGHH* sangat Ehm~ pas dengan suasana yang tengah terjadi. Mamori menoleh ke anak itu dan tersenyum lembut. Karena tidak bisa bahasa Jawa, Mamori hanya memberinya 3 butir permen. Anak itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata :  
"Matur nuwun! God bless you!" sambil memberikan Kiss bye. Riiku Dkk hanya bisa cengo plus muntah 3 ember *Hamil apa?*.  
"Gila anak kecil bisa bahasa Inggris ya!" Sahut Riiku. Oke, kembali ke jalan cerita yang benar.  
"Apa sih?" Tanya Hiruma. Mamori kembali diam dan menunduk.  
'Haruskah kukatakan? Haruskah kukatakan?' batin Mamori. Mamori mengangkat kepala. Suzuna, Youi, & Riiku tengah siap dengan HP untuk merekam adegan itu.  
"Hi, Hiruma sebenarnya aku…" 

"Aku.." 

"A, Aku…" Mata para para pecinta HiruMamo membulat penuh. *Hiiii!*

"Aku…"

"A, Aku…"

"A, ku Su-"  
"Ssst." Kata Hiruma sambil menahan bibir Mamori dengan jari telunjuknya. Dengan cepat ia menodongkan Bazooka yang entah dimana di siapkannya.  
'DUAARRR!' Hiruma menembakkan pelurunya ke semak-semak tempat Riiku dkk memata-matai mereka. Alhasil mereka terlontar jauh~ jauh, jauh sekali.  
"Hi, Hiruma-kun!" Pekik Mamori panic. Untungnya yang jadi korban hanya nyangsang di pohon. Hiruma menolehkan kepalanya ke Mamori. Sadar akan hal itu Mamori melanjutkan kata-kata-nya.  
"Hiruma, sebenarnya aku su-" Hiruma memotong kalimat Mamori dengan kembali menahan bibir merah Mamori dengan telunjuknya.  
"Biar aku saja yang mengatakannya. Anezaki Mamori, dari lubuk hatiku yang paling aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku…"

"Aku.."

"Aku.."

"AKU…"

"Aku sangat SAYANG padamu sebagai PEMBANTUKU! Kekekekekkeke!" Kata Hiruma sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mamori yang tadinya deg-degan, akhirnya menggembungkan pipi dan memukul-mukul Hiruma pelan.  
"Hiruma Bakka! Aku serius tahu! Aku serius kalau aku menci-"  
'Cuuuuuppppp' Hiruma menghentikan gerakan Mamori dan mencium gadis itu. meski hanya 7 detik, terasa lama bagi mereka.  
"Aku juga serius mencintaimu." Kata Hiruma sambil menjilat sudut bibirnya. Mamori blushing dibuatnya….

'Syuuuttt DUAR!' bunyi kembang api menyemarakkan pernyataan cinta Mamori. Mamori menoleh kea rah lapangan tengah. Tampak Doburoku-sensei dan pengikut-nya *Buta dan Cerbe* tengah memasang berbagai kembang api. Yang di pohon masih saja nyangsang di sana.  
"Kawaii!" Teriak Suzuna girang. Yang lainnya hanya mencoba duduk senyaman mungkin.  
"I, Indah sekali…" Puji Mamori saat melihat sebuah kembang api terlontar dengan gambar devil bats.  
"Hiruma, lucu ya!" Kata Mamori lagi sambil menunjuk kembang api devilbats. Hiruma tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Mamori.  
"Aishiteru, Fucking Manager." Bisik Hiruma di telinga Mamori.  
"A, Aishiteru yo, Hiruma-kun..." Balas Mamori sambil blushing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-TampolKolorSis-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Riiku: Yeh~ Publish dehh~ *Nari gaje*  
Youi-chan: No comment deh~  
Riiku: kenape nih bocah? Oh iya lupa! Sini! *manggil orang*  
?: Apaan sih!  
Riiku: perkenalkan ini asisten pengganti saya, Shino-chan sedang asyik maen sama pujaan hatinya dan sekarang ini, Maaya-chan akan membantu saya!  
Maaya: Haloo~ mohon kerja sama-nya~ *Membungkuk sambil bawa-bawa papan dg tulisan : REVIEW PLEASE* 


	3. Chapter 3: Survey membuktikan

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 belong to Riichiro Inagaki-sensei & Yusuke Murata-sensei. But Idea is belong to Youi_Chan & Story belong to me~

Pair : HiruMamo, SuzuSena

Rated: K+ (Maybe~)

Nyoho~ Ternyata banyak juga yang penasaran~ Tenang saja! Tidak akan berakhir semudah itu! Rii dengan senang hati akan terus menyiksa Hiruma! KEKEKEKEKKEKEKE!  
Buat semua yang udah review~ makasih banyak yaa~ Rii sangat terharu! Yoshi, Happy Reading!

Previous on A Hell Vacation

"_Hiruma, lucu ya!" Kata Mamori lagi sambil menunjuk kembang api devilbats. Hiruma tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Mamori.  
"Aishiteru, Fucking Manager." Bisik Hiruma di telinga Mamori.  
"A, Aishiteru yo, Hiruma-kun..." Balas Mamori sambil blushing._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o(\^0^/)-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pagi yang indah nan cerah di sebuah hotel berbintang, tidurlah 11 anggota DDB beserta peliharaan dan official-nya dengan damai. Namun kedamaian itu segera terusik dengan datangnya setan yang tiba-tiba membangunkan semua orang lewat telepon pagi buta.

-606-

'Kriiiinggggggggg' telepon hotel berdering keras.  
"Halo~" Sapa Jumonji yang masih ngantuk  
"_BANGUN ANAK SIALAN! CEPETAN MANDI! KITA BERANGKAT JAM 4 PAGIII!_" Seru Hiruma dari seberang. Jumonji masih loading karena suara Hiruma yang menggelegar membuat kupingnya budeg dan otaknya menjadi lambat berjalan.  
'tut tut tut tut~' telepon ditutup sedangkan Jumonji masih diam di tempat masih dengan memegang telepon plus muka-muka bego gimana gituu~ *Di hajara massa*.  
"Siapa bro?" Tanya Kuroki yang tiba-tiba bangun. Jumonji hanya menoleh.  
"Tau tuh. Paling Mak tetangga gue nyariin kambingnya yang ilang." Jawab Jumonji masih dengan muka-muka bego. Togano yang baru bangun meraih HP-nya dan melihat SMS yang masuk.

from: HirumaYouichi

_BANGUN TERI-TERI SIALAAANN! KUMPUL DI LOBBY JAM 4! AWAS TELAT! HUKUMANNYA KUCINCANG KALIAN LALU KU BERIKAN PADA CERBERUSS! YA-HA!_

Melihat SMS yang mencolok mata tersebut, mata Togano, Kuroki, dan Jumonji terbuka sangatttt lebar. Jumonji udah ngga cengo-bego lagi…. Mereka cepat-cepat suit siapa yang mandi duluan. Karena 3 kali sama terus, akhirnya mereka memutuskan mandi berjamaah.

-609-

'Klontang klontang klontang klontang' HP Sena berdering keraasss.  
"Ha, Halo…"Sapa Sena yang masih ngantuk. *Gila aja sekarang kan baru jam 3.30 pagi!*  
"_BANGUN ANAK SIALAN! CEPETAN MANDI! KITA BERANGKAT JAM 4 PAGIII!_" Seru Hiruma dengan kata-kata yang sama dengan yang diucapkannya pada Jumonji. Namun reaksi Sena berbeda dari Jumonji.  
"Masya Allah! Astaghfirullah hal adzim! Laillah ha ilallah! Innanillahi wa innanilahi raji'un!" Sena dengan kecepatan suara dzikir gara-gara suara gila-gilaan Hiruma. Saking kerasnya suara si Sena, Taki, Monta dan Yukimitsu sampe bangun dari alam kuburnya eh salah alam mimpinya.  
"_Malah Dzikir lagi! Tau gue kalo lo udah tobat! Udah sana mandi! Kalo ga, gue pancung lu semua!_"Lanjut Hiruma sama kerasnya. Monta, Taki, Sena, dan Yukimitsu saling pandang selama 5 detik. Untung Loading mereka ngga lambat-lambat amat kayak Jumonji *Di tabok Jumonji*. Mereka langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi untuk berebut mandi. Namun karena akhirnya tidak ada yang mau mengalah, merekapun bernasib sama, yaitu mandi berjamaah seperti penghuni kamar nomor 606.

-607-

Diantara kamar 606-609 yang paling normal di bangunin adalah kamar nomor 607….

'Glodak Glodak glodak! Klothak klothak!' Ringtone ynag satu ini punya Mamori pastinya! Soalnya ringtone HP Suzuna bunyinya 'Prang! Crang! Cringg!' *Suara piring pecah* dan survey membuktikkan bahwa ringtone HP DDB ngga ada yang bener kecuali Hiruma yang Ringtone-nya malah Vierra-Dengarkan curcolku…  
"Halo?" sapa Mamori dengan suara normal.  
"_Udah bangun ya sayang~ kok tumben!_" Kata Hiruma yang sifat ke-'bencongannya' kambuh *Di buang ke kali sama Hiruma*. Mamori kembali ilfeel.  
"Hi, Hiruma. Tolong jangan gunakan nada yang menjijikan itu. eh iya. Aku udah bangun gara-gara tadi sholat tahajud." Jawab Mamori sambil menahan muntah *Di bejeg-bejeg Hiru*.  
" _Itu bukan aku yang ngomong! Tapi si Author sialan itu yang bikin aku kayak gini! Hueeee EMAKKK!" _Kata Hiruma membela diri sambil teriak-teriak manggil emaknya pula *Di Granat Hiru*.  
"I, iya deh… Lalu ada perlu apa? apa kau ingin aku dan semuanya berangkat jam 4 pagi?" Tanya Mamori.  
"_Duh~ Pinternya cewekku~. Iya bener! Cepetan bangunin Cheer sialan itu! CEPETAAANNN! AWAS TELAATT!_" Jawab Hiruma dan menutup telepon. Mamori ikut Loading agak lama. Dan sekali lagi, Survey membuktikan bahwa teriakan Hiruma dapat mem-budegan orang dan membuat orang menjadi LoLa. Setelah sekiaan lamanya Loading, Mamori membangunkan Suzuna yang lagi enak-enaknya ngiler di TKP yang tak lain adalah kasur yang empuk nan lembut… but but but but but~.  
"Suzuna-chan, Suzuna-chan. Ayo bangun!"Seru Mamori sambil menggoyangkan badan Suzuna.  
"Ng~ Ntar. 5 menit lagi….." Balas Suzuna.  
"Eh, Nanti di pancung setan lho!" Kata Mamori lagi.  
"Biarin. Asal sama Sena deh…" Balas Suzuna masih ngiler.  
'Nih anak peranakan dari kebo sama manusia kali ya!' batin Mamori. Ting! Sebuah bohlam muncul di atas kepala Mamori.  
"Mamo-nee~ matiin lampunya! Hemat listrik dong." Sahut Suzuna yang masih aja ngiler. Mamori buru-buru mematikan lampu yang entah dimana colokannya.  
"Suzuna-chan~ ntar kalo ngga bangun Sena di rebut manager Hakushu lho~" bisik Mamori TEPAT di telinga Suzuna. Mata Suzuna langsung terbuka seutuhnya. Seolah-olah mata yang tadinya masih 3 watt sekarang jadi 18.000 watt mendengar kata-kata sadis Mamori.  
"Hah! Aku bangun kok! Aku bangun! Mana Sena? SENAAAAA!" Teriak Suzuna GaJe. Bahkan teriakannya sampai membuat alarm mobil-mobil yang diparkir berbunyi nyaring, gelas pecah dan tembol retak-retak. Mamori hanya tenang-tenang saja karena ia sudah menutup kupingnya dengan gabus.  
"Su, Suzuna-chan! Ngga apa kok! Kau mandi dulu saja sana! Biar Sena lebih terpikat sama kamu!" Seru Mamori di tengah teriakan Suzuna yang masih di bagian –AAAAA. Otomatis Suzuna langsung diam dan turun dari tempat tidur serta tak lupa menyambar handuknya.  
"He, hebat sekali efeknya." Sahut Mamoris sambil memperhatikan Suzuna yang tengah masuk ke KM (Kamar Mayat) *Di bacok Massa*.  
Sekali lagi Hiruma menunggu di lobby di temani Kurita dan Musashi yang masih ngiler ngeliat pahatan coklat itu*Di tendang Mushan & Kuritan*. Hiruma mendecih kesal.  
"Sialan! Kenapa sih teri-teri sialan itu selalu saja membuatku menunggu lama!" Keluh Hiruma sambil terus memperhatikan jam di tangannya.  
"Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau mereka harus datang tepat jam 4?" Tanya Musashi.  
"Iya! Tapi lebih cepat kan lebih baik! Kayak Jusuf Kalla gitu!~" jawab Hiruma sambil promosi.  
"Perasaan pemilu di Indonesia udah selesai dari dulu deh =_=." Sahut Musashi dan kurita. Tepat saat jam menunjukkan pukul 03.58, datanglah segerombolan anak-anak setan yang masih dengan kantung mata yang setia menemani seperti Rexona.  
"Selalu saja kalian datang 2 menit sebelum waktunya." Sahut Hiruma.  
"Maaf Senpai! Aku ngantuk banget nih….." Kata Sena memelas.  
'_dengarkan Curcolku, tentang kambingnya  
betapa manisnya senyum kambingnya-_'

Seluuruh anggota DDB langsung bungkam mendengar Ringtone Hiruma yang lebih parah dari bunyi piring pecah, barang jatoh, sampai suara kurita ngglundung.  
"hn." Sapa Hiruma.  
"_You-nii~ ini aku adik kesayangan yang setia padamu~_" Kata Sebuah suara di seberang.  
"Oh! Kau dimana adek nemu? Tau ngga sih sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Hiruma dengan sadisny.  
"Kami ada di belakang Youi-nii kok 3." Jawab Youi yang tiba-tiba muncul bagai pocong di luar pintu.  
"Ri, Rii-chan, Youi-chan! Sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya Mamori.  
"Penjelasannya ntar aja di jalan. Udah ngga ada waktu! Cepet bawa kami ke 'sana'!" Seru Hiruma. Bus DDB-oun akhirnya datang. Mereka langsung digiring kayak domba menuju Bus. Seperti biasa, Mamori duduk di sebelah Hiruma, Sena duduk denga Suzuna, Monta yang dari tadi nggigitin sapu tangan duduk sama Taki dan Yukimitsu di kursi yang muat 3 orang. 3 bersaudara Ha-Ha sudah pasti terus bersama-sama. Sedangkan Kurita dan Musashi duduk di tempat yang muat 3 orang. Maklum, Kurita di hitung 2 *Di remek-remek Kuritan*. Dan tidak lupa, Riiku dan Youi yang tengah pesta Nosebleed gara-gara ngeliatin gambar Alviss di hape. Hari masih cukup pagi bagi Surabaya. Namun tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa cukup banyak orang-orang yang usdah bangun untuk melaksanakan aktivitas awal mereka. Bus terus melaju menuju sebuah pantai. Pantai apa lagi kalo bukan kenjeran? Setelah masuk cukup dalam, *Nih ceritanya kenjeran bersih kinclong* Bus berhenti di area parkir. Udara masih dingin. Namun berbau asin khas laut. Riiku memandu semuanya termasuk Youi menuju ke pantai.  
"Masih gelap ya." Sahut Suzuna. Sena mengangguk.  
"Kita mau ngapain di sini?" Tanya Mamori. Hiruma Cuma diam dan terus memperhatikan jam di tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 kurang sedikitttt *Di tabokin massa*. Dan hanya dalam beberapa detik, di ufuk timur munculah sang mentari. Cahaya-nyayang masih berwarna orange bercampur kuning, membuat langit di atasnya berubah warna menjadi ungu.  
"Ka, Kawaii~." Seru Suzuna dan Mamori.  
"Hem tidak buruk juga." Sahut Musashi.  
"Setuju!" Balas Yuki, Kurita, dan 3 bersaudara Ha-Ha.  
"Indah MAX!" Kata Monta.  
"Ahaha! Memang pemandangan sunshine di pantai memang indah sekali~"  
"Ano, Riiku-chan dan Youi-chan, apakah Hiruma-san yang menyuruhmu untuk membawa kami kemari?" Tanay Sena. Riiku dan Youi saling pandang.  
"Sebenarnya kami hanya menyarankan. Habis Youi-nii bilang ingin ke tempat yang pemandangannya bagus saat pagi hari." Jawab Youi. Sena mangut-mangut.  
"Feeling-ku bilang kalo sebenarnya yang ingin You-nii tunjukkan pada Mamo-nee adalah sunshine ini~" sahut Riiku.  
"Uwah~ aku menyerah MIN!" Kata Monta lesu.  
"Kok 'min'?" Tanya Sena.  
"Iya soalnya kalo MAX kan pas tenaga penuh~ sekarang jadi min~" jawab Monta lesu.  
"Udah relakan saja!" Kata Youi.  
"Iya! Nanti aku kenalkan deh!" Timpal Riiku.  
"Hah? Sama siapa?" Tanya Monta mulai bersemangat. Riiku & Youi tersenyum penuh arti.  
"Ya! Tenang saja! Nanti kita bakal ke'sana' kok!" Kata Riiku.  
"Apa lagi ntar Kurita-senpai juga pasti dapat!" timpal Youi. Mata Monta membulat sempurna.  
"Oh! Aku mau MAX!" Serunya semangat. Sena dan Suzuna merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat Riiku & Youi mengeluarkan aura warna ungu~ seungu poison cooking-nya Bianchi. Youi menatap Rii dengan pandangan 'Mari-kita-lakukan-itu!'. yang di tatap hanya blushing.  
"Aih~ youi-chan~ jangan menatapku seperti itu donkkk~" Kata Riiku yang jiwa Lesbonk-nya kumat (Emak: Eh gua ndidik elo dengan sangat baik tao! Malah lesbongan lagi! Apa kata duniaaa?). ..

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-TAMAT *Di hajar readers* bo'onk kok~masi lanjut~-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Riiku: Nyo~ maaf pendek! Emes ngamuk-ngamuk! Rii juga kehilangan beberapa ide karena nih Rii lanjuton habis bangun tidur! Jadi Cuma 4 halaman deh! Gomen nee~

Maaya: Tapi tenang saja! Di Ch selanjutnya bakal lebih gila lagi! Siapa sebenarnya pasangan hidup Monta dan Kurita? Simak chapter selanjutnya~~ *Bawa2 papan dg tulisan : REVIEW PLEASE pluss gambar anak anjing melas* 


	4. Chapter 4: PeDeKaTe ama Ayam Kate

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belong to Riiichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata. But, Idea is belong to 'Youichi Hikari' and story belong to Me~

Slight SuzuSena, HiruMamo, And other couple.

Nyohoooooo~ Minna-san~ Gomen karena update yang lamaaa~ ini aja aku bikin secara TERANG-TERANGAN di ruang computer sekolah… *Di lempar sandal sama pak suwardi*. Maaaavv~ Rii udah kelas 3. Jadi ruang untuk bikin n ngelanjutin fic terbatasss… Ahh iyyaa maaf kalo ada typo dna sejenisnya~ NAAAhhhh~ dari pada membaca bacotan-ku yang mencolok mata, silahkan kembali pusatkan perhatian anda semua pada fic di bawah ini~

Happy Reading~ ^_^V

Selama kurang lebih 2 jam mereka menetap di pantai mentari **, DDB memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel untuk menuntaskan kegiatan tertunda mereka : SARAPAN.

"Rii, udah 2 jam kita di sini~ Ngga ada pair ato adegan Aduhai lagi…." Keluh Youi pada mahluk halus d sebelahnya, Riiku.

"Heeee? 2 jam? Ngga terasa ya! Emang ngapai aja tuh setan-setan mini di sini?" Tanya Rii Ga Je.

"Tau. Kata mbah-mbah yang baru lewat sih mereka lagi mungutin sampah." Jawab Youi ngga kalah Ga Je.

"Jiaahh~ Terus kapan nih kita balik?" Tanya Rii lagi. Youi hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba datanglah seekor setan *Di Bazooka Hiru* bersama kekasih hatinya *Sok puitis*.

"Ah, Hiru-san. Kapan kita pulang?" Tanya Youi yang udah ngga sabaran. Hiruma melirik jam tangannya.

"Sekarang." Jawabnya dengan Innocent. Youi dan Rii langsung terpekik terpingkal-pingkal (?). Hiruma segera memangomando anak buahnya untuk kembali ke bus. Di dalam bus, tiba-tiba datanglah 3 orang bencong. Yaitu Thomas (Waria yang biasa mangkal di terminal Joyoboyo), Immas (Bencong yang biasanya mangkal di terminal bungurasih), dan Ommash (pria ½ wanita yang biasanya mangkal bareng Hiru *Di hajar masa*). Mereka dengan lagu yang kelewat 'merdu' sampai-sampai perut Kurita bergetar hebat, kaca mobil di kiri-kanan jalan pecah, dan tidak lupa membuat DDB beserta 2 pengikutnya harus memebeli obat kopok *Budeg*. Padahal mereka sudah berusaha keras untuk tidak menjadi budge sebab kata guru bahasa Indonesia saya "_Obat kopok iku larang nak! Sak tetes seket'ewu!_" *Di bejeg-bejeg guru bahasa*. Keadaan bus mulai ricuh.

"_Onde-onde, Onde-onde saebu*Seribu* dapat Telok *tiga*!" _Seru seorang pedagang dengan bahasa Madura-nya dengan semangat menjajakkan daganyannya di dalam bus. Ada lagi yang jualan telor bebek, telor puyuh, telor ayam telor kebo juga ada (?).

'_Ini Bus Kota apa Bus pribadi nih?_' batin seluruh penghuni Bus kecuali Hiruma yang stay cool aja. Setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang melewati gunung, melintasi lembah, sungai terbentang indah ke samudra.. *malah nyanyi ninja Hattori lagiii….* DDB sampai di hotel tempat mereka menginap. Ini baru hari ke-2 ingat baru hari ke-2! Baru hari Ke-*Dueeesssshhhhhh*.

"Oi, bocah-bocah asing sialan, nih kunci kamar kalian!" seru Hiruma sambil melemparkan sebuah kartu bertuliskan 'JAWA MAEROTT'

"Ngga salah nih Hiru-san ngasi kunci?" Tanya Rii.

"Kayaknya sih salah." Jawab Youi sambil memandangi Rii.

"Aihh jangan mandangin eke begitu donkk~ malu nehhh!" Kata rii sambil tersipu. Youi hanya bisa muntah ngeliat si Rii yang udah mirip ama bencong prapatan…

Tanpa Ba-bi-bu Ba-bu lagi, Rii dan Youi segera pergi ke kamar yang di tuju. Sedangkan anggota DDB segera menuju tempat sarapan.

-skip waktu makan yang heboh-

Saking katroknya, makan aja pake acara bedigasan dan acara topeng monyet ala Monta. Mamori tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan sangat tidak berkelas karena melihat tingkah laku Monta yang membuat pertunjukkan untuk menghibur penonton.

"Oi, Manager sialan, kalau mau lihat yang lebih seru lagi dari pertunjukkan ini nanti akan kubawa semuanya ke tempat calon istri Monyet sialan itu." sahut Hiruma sambil asyik memainkan Jus jambu yang ada di depan matanya. Mata Mamori membulat seperti anak kecil yang sangat tertarik akan suatu hal.

"Oh yaaa? Kita mau kemana memang?" Tanya Mamori bersemangat.

"Udah ngga usah banyak omong dehh! Ikut aja." Jawab Hiruma sambil menyeringai seram. Mamori yang awalnya happy, jadi bergidik ngeri. Hiruma berdiri dan memerintahkan anggotanya untuk kembali ke bus.

"Eh! Bentar Hiru-nii! Belom selese nihhhh!" Seru Riiku ngga tau malu.

"Iyaaa!" timpal Youi.

"Lelet amat. 3 menit ngga selese gue tinggal lo pada!" balas Hiruma sadis sambil berlalu.

-skip waktu bertele-telenya Youi & Riiku-

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi lebih 23 menit 25 detik. Bus yang membawa DDB telah meninggalkan hotel sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Dan kini mereka akan menuju ke tempat dimana calon mempelai Monta telah menunggu *Smirk* .

-kebun binatang-

"Mukyaaa! Kita ngapain ke sini hehhhh?" Tanya Monta dengan Hebohnya.

"Udah diem aja Loe." Balas Youi dan Rii sambil me-lakban mulut Monta. Setelah membayar dengan cara yang kejam (Baca: mengancam) DDB dan anggota barunya masuk dengan gratis ke dalam kebun binatang yang baru saja mereka masuki pertama kali.

"Riiku anak Surabaya ya?" Tanya Mamori.

"Iyaph~" Balas Riiku.

"Pernah ke sini?" Tanya Mamori. Rii hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi terakhir kesini pas SD. Itupun kelas 3~" Tambah Riiku diikuti aura belas kasihan dari Suzuna, Mamori, dan Youi-chan. Mereka mengunjungi kandang Onta.

"Lucunyaaa~ kok bisa yaaa kayak gituuu." Pekik Suzuna sambil menunjuk punuk Onta itu.

"Ahh~ Cantiknya! Punya bulu mata yang lentik gitu yaa?" Sahut Kurita kegirangan. Seekor Onta mengelus pipi Mamori dari dalam kandang. Mamori hanya tersentak kemudian tertawa senang. Namun di sisi Hiruma, ia tengah memunculkan aura-aura jahat…

"Er Youi-chan, HirumaTou-san (Papa Hiruma) kenapa yaa?" Tanya Riiku agak takut dengna kelakuan Si Keong Racun eh salah.. si Hiruma.

"Tau tuh. Tapi kayaknya Nii-san lagi cemburu ama si Onta." Jawab Youi-chan.

"HAH? Cemburu ama Ontaa? Ngga kurang kerjaan banget ya itu?" Tanya Riiku lagi sambil ½ berbisik takut si orang yang di rasani dengar. Tapi yang namanya si kuping setan, semut bisik-bisik aja kedengaran.

"Lu pade ngomong apaan heh?" Tanya Hiruma sambil menodongkan dua buah AK47-nya. Ngga tanggung-tanggung.. DUA BUAH! Apa lagi di todongnya ke kepala Author n You-chan!

"Nggaaaak koookk~ Cuma bilang kalo Hiruma-san itu cakeepppp bangeeettt…" Jawab keduanya. Hidung Hiruma tambah panjang ajjaa tuh *Di bejeg2 Hiru*.

"Iya sampe mengalahkan simpanse.." Lanjut mereka yang dengan sukses mendapatkan hadian GRATIS di lempar ke kandang Komodo di depannya *Ngarang lhooo*. Setelah mengelilingi kebun binatang selama lebih dari ½ jam, mereka istirahat di depan KANDANG MONYET.

"Mukyaa.. kenapa ngga ada yang mau sih sama aku? Katanya bakal ada calon mempelaikuu…" Keluh Monta. Hiruma akhirnya ber-smirk ria mendengar keluhan Monta. Tiba-tiba datanglah seekor monyet betinalengkap dengan weeding dress-nya. Sudah di make-up, ber-lipstick merah tua dan di kuncir 2. Sungguh maniss… monyet itu menerjang kea rah Monta yang sedang istirahat di bangku dengan tenang.

"MUKYAA! MASA INI SIH CALON ISTRI GUE? APA KATA EMAKKK?" seru Monta sambil lari terbirit-birit. Seluruh pengunjung yang melihatnya langsung speechless.

"Apa-apaan sih monyet sialan itu?" Tanya Hiruma terheran-heran.

"Kamu sih pake mau ngawinin Monta sama Mimin si monyet!" Jawab Mamori.

"Heh? Siapa yang mau ngawinin ama Mimin? Mimin kan udah punya suami Maman! Terus punya anak Momon!" Balas Hiruma.

"Lha, itu kok si Mimin lari-larian pake wedding Dress gitu? Sambil ngejar Monta deh kayaknya!" Komentar Mamori. Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang petugas KBS yang menghampiri rombongan Devil Bats.

"Eh, lu pade liat Mimin si Monyet ga? Tuh monyet tadi abis di poto ama pengunjung pake wedding dress, eh malah kabur tadi habis ngeliat bocah kaya monyet lewat! Dasar tukang selingkuh!" Tanya sekaligus maki si petugas yang dengan sukses membuat rombongan wisatawan asing itu me-loading otak mereka.

"Ohh! Tadi kesana bang!" Seru Youi-chan sambil menunjuk arah lari Monta dan Mimin.

"Makasih Neng! Eneng baeekk dehh! Lophh yuuuu!" Kata si petugas sambil melambaikan tangnnya. Youi Cuma bisa ber-huek ria.

"Ohh jadi ceritanya Cuma kebetulan aja si Mimin lewat? Baru tahu aku… terus, calon istri Monta siapa donk?" Tanya Mamori. Hiruma memandangi kekasih hatinya sebentar. Ia lalu menelpon seseorang.

"Elu bisa dateng sekarang. Gue tunggu di depan kandang gajah 5 menit lagi." Kata Hiruma singkat lalu menutup telepon.

"Ayo ke kandang Gajah!" Ajak Hiru sambil menggandeng tangan Mamo. Youi & Rii Cuma bisa terkekeh GaJe.

Setelah sekian menit mereka berjalan, sampailah mereka di depan kandang gajah. Gajah-gajah itu tengah di beri makan oleh pengunjung.

"Apaan tuh yang dilempar?" Tanya Togano.

"Kayaknya sih makanan." Jawab Kuroki.

"Yeee mata gue masih normal, nenek-nenek lulusan TK juga tahu kalo itu makanan!" sahut Jumonji.

"Menurut pengamatan saiiya, itu kacang!" Kata Yuki sok pinter.

"Ahhh autis loe!" Seru Ha-Ha bersaudara.

"Mamo-nee~ Kemaren kakak jualan kacang kan? Minta dong~ mau ngasiin ke gajahnyaaa." Rengek Suzuna.

"Yahhh~ kacangnya udah abis di telen ama Hirumaa.. entah kenapa sekarang dia rakus…" Keluh Mamori sambil melirik Hiruma yang lagi membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan memasukkan sepotong besar daging yang entah dari mana di dapatnya *Di gampar Hiruma*. Suzuna akhirnya mewek kayak bebek. Sena ngga tega.. akhirnya dia beli kacang dengan uang yen.

"Eh nak, nak! Ini uang apa?" Tanya si pedagang. Sena bingung njelasinnya.

"Yaelahh.. sena dodol ih! Kenapa dari bandara kemaren ndag di tuker dulu sihhh." Sahut Riiku sambil mengeluarkan lembaran warna orange bertuliskan 'Lima ribu rupiah'.

"Aduhhh maaf ya Rii-chan! Aku jadi merepotkanmu!" Kata Sena ngga enak.

"Iya udah ngga apa. demi kelancaran hubungan teman…" Balas Riiku.

"Oi, bocah nyasar sialan! Cepetan tangkep Monyet sialan itu!" perintah Hiruma.

"Haiiikk!" saru Riiku dan Youi-chan sambil berhormat gerak dan langsung ngibrit nyari Monta.

1 menit…

2 menit…

3 menit…

"Youi! Itu Monmon!"seru Riiku sambil menunjuk seekor, eh salah! Seorang pemuda pendek yang udah siap dengan taki yang digantung di pohon.

"Eh lu mau bunuh diri ya?" Tanya Youi-chan.  
"hiks, Hiks, Hogs,hogs! Iyeee gue udah ga tahan ma hidup iniii!" jawab Monta.

"Ehh! Bego lu! Pizza masi enak tau! Masakan emak gue aja masih Yummy lho!" Kata Riiku meyakinkan.

"Eh, calon istri lo itu bukan monyet kok! Tadi Mimin Cuma numpang lewat aja! Ngga usa kuatir!" Kata Youi-chan.

"Elo masih punya kesempatan PeDeKaTe ame ayam Kate punya pak Hartoyo tetangga gue kok!" timpal Riiku. Monta terdiam sejenak.

"Cantik ga Ayamnya?" Tanya Monta dengan bego'nya. Rii ama Youi udah mau ketawa tuh. Saking aja kasian ama muka melasnya Monta,

"Iya cantik kok!" Sahut keduanya.

"Oke gue balikk…." Kata Monta sambil turun dari pohon dan mengikuti Youi & Riiku kembali ke kandang gajah..

Sementara itu…

"BOCAH SIAALLAAN! Kemana aja sih tuh dua tuyul! Nyari monyet aja lama amaattt!" Omel Hiruma kayak tante-tante yang protes tentang kenaikan harga sembako.

"Hiruma honey~ jangan ngomel mulu dong~ Entar gantengnya ilang lhoo…" Bujuk Mamori. Akhirnya karena ngga mau gantengnya ilang *jiaaahh narsis amatt* Hiru diem juga.

"Hiruuuuu-sammaaa! Udah di bawa nihhhh!" seru Riiku dari kejauhan. Disusul Youi yang lagi nyeret bungkusan karung.

"Astaga! Sadis amat lu bedua!" sahut Musashi melihat penganiayaan tersebut.

"Dari pada kabur lagi!" balas keduanya sambil mengeluarkan Monta dari karung.

"Lu kagak usah takut. Gue udah nyiapin cewe yang baek buat elo. Gini-gini juga gue baek!" Kata Hiruma dengan pandangan serius. Monta terdiam sejenak. Hiruma member isyarat pada seseorang di balik pohon untuk keluar.

"Nih cewe yang pas buat elo." Kata Hiruma sambil memperlihatkan seorang cewe yang….


	5. Chapter 5: BOMBAY

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belong to Riiichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata. But, Idea is belong to 'Youichi Hikari' and story belong to Me~

Slight SuzuSena, HiruMamo, And other couple.

Huwwaaaa~ Rii senang sekaliii membaca ripiyu dari semuanyaaaaaa! Riii bener2 terharu cz readers masih mauu membaca fic Rii eank updatenya lammmaaa~ Rii berterima kasih pada para Readers yang masih suka rela menunggu Fic sayyaa~ Sankyuu *mbungkuk 60 derajat (readers: Yo Cuklek punggungmu!)* Yoshh~ sepertinya saiiya akan mulai membalas Review dari permirsa sekalian~

Muthiruma Youichi : Ya~Ha! Okeeehh nih Apdett

Iin cka you-nii: Hahahay biar seru gituuuuu~ *Di hajar masa*

hamazaki youichi: Xixixixi 3 Silahkan, ini ficnyaaa~

Youichi Hikari: Hwaaa gomen neee yaaaa~ aku udah SeeMeS (SMS) kamuuu tapi pending muluuu _

undine-yaha: Samaaa~ Aku terakhir ke sana pokonya pas masih kecill ehehehehe… Wanitaa yaanggg….. Tiga SMP

**Warning : GaJe, Abal, OOC, Typo parah beterbangan di mana-mana, dan Humor ndak bermutu ==;**

Pervious on A hell Vacation:

"_Lu kagak usah takut. Gue udah nyiapin cewe yang baek buat elo. Gini-gini juga gue baek!" Kata Hiruma dengan pandangan serius. Monta terdiam sejenak. Hiruma member isyarat pada seseorang di balik pohon untuk keluar._

"_Nih cewe yang pas buat elo." Kata Hiruma sambil memperlihatkan seorang cewe yang…._

Semua mata memperhatikan sesosok anak permpuan yang kini berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"A, APAAA?" Pekik semua pengunjung kebun binatang.

"Ka, Kau yakin mau sama Montaa?" Tanya Jumonji ngga percaya. Si gadis hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ini Mimpi kaann?" Tanya Monta hampir pingsan. Apa yang dilihatnya kali ini adalah…..

Adalah

Adalah

Eng

Ing

Eng,.

Engg..

Hennngg

He-*dueesssh*

Sesosol malaikat cantik yang memakai baju yang manis. Cewek itu memakai terusan warna biru muda. Kaki rampingnya di balut legging hitam. Sepatunya sneakers pastry warna ungu. Rambutnya hitam legam dan tergerai dengan lembut. Matanya ungu muda. Mata yang langka untuk ukuran anak Indonesia. Parasnya Ayu nan cantik. Mirip Yuki Kuran di Vampire Knight. Cantik sekali…

"Aku Maylinda. Salam kenal~ *Arinttaaa (temen Author) pinjemm namaaa*. Umurku 16 tahun senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ucap si gadis dengan suara serak-serak becek.

"Ka, Kau calonku?"Tanya Monta tidak percaya.

"Iya. Kau tidak salah lihat kok." Jawab May tegas dan lembut.

"Ke, kenapa kau bisa sama si monyet itu?"Tanya Kuroki tidak percaya.

"Pertama kali aku melihat Monta-san adalah saat aku menonton pertandingan Deimon VS Seibu. Performa Monta-san benar-benar dalam puncaknya. Aku suka saat melihat Monta-san terbang dan melompat untuk meraih bola. Dari situ aku sadar bahwa aku jatuh cinta." Jawab May lengkap dengan bunga-bunga dan burung merpati beterbangan. Semua terdiam membisu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau Deimon ke Surabaya?" Tanya Mamori.

"Aku kenal dengan Aya-chan. Dia sepupu jauhku. Waktu dia bilang dia famili Hiruma-san aku langsung meminta untuk dipertemukan dengan Monta-san. Aku senang saat Aya-chan mau bersusah payah membujuk Hiruma-san untuk datang ke Indonesia. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada Hiruma-san yang juga mendukungku dengan Monta-san. Aku benar-benar senang!" jawab May panjang lebar.

"Lhoo? Jadi selama ini kau merencanakan hal ini?" Tanya Youi-chan.

"Ehhh~ Iya! Tapi Hiru-sama menyuruhku untuk tutup mulut dengan sogokan Cheese Cake~" Jawab Rii Innocent.

"Ahhh murahan luuu~ sogok Cheese cake aja mau luu!" Teriak Youi, Mamo, dan beberapa anggota DDB lainnya. Rii Cuma bisa senyum innocent…

"Ya sudahlah! Yang penting kejelasan hubungan Monta nih!" seru Kuroki.

"Ja, jadi… Mo, Monta-san mau ja, ja, jadi pa pa pa pa pacarkkuu?" Tanya Maylinda malu-malu. Monta jawdrop sebentar.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. kau kelihatannya anak baik-baik. Ta, tapi apa kau kuat pacaran jarak jauh denganku?" Tanya Monta dengan sikap yang GENTLEMAN! *applause*

"Ne? Siapa yang bilang kalau kita bakal pacaran jarak jauh?" Balas Maylinda.

"May bakal ikut kalian ke Jepang saat kalian pulang." Ujar Rii sambil senyum.

"Oh yaaa? Thanks Godd!" kata Monta kegirangan.. dan yang melihat kejadian itu pun merasa terharu juga…

"Yaelah.. menjanda, eh salah. Men-jomblo kita…" sahut Musashi.

"Kita? Siapa aja?" Tanya Yuki, 3 saudara Ha-Ha, dan Kurita.

"Ya aku, Yuki, Kurita, sama kalian." Jawab Musashi sambil menujuk 3 saudara Ha-Ha.

"Kita? Loe aja kali! Kami enggak!" seru ketiganya.

"Ndeh! Udah punya?" Tanya Suzuna.

"Udah." Jawab Togano singkat.

"Cewe gue anak Oujo. Kalo si Kaca mata anak SMP kelas 3." Timpal Kuroki.

"Aku sih anak Seibu." Tambah Jumonji.

"A, aku juga udah punya kok. Anak Poseidon" Kata Yuki yang bikin anak-anak Devil Bat Sweatdrop.

" Kuritaaaa~" Panggil Musashi dengan melas-nya.

"Ah, ma, maaf Musashi! Tapi aku juga ada yang punya! Maaf ya!" Balas Kurita. Dan jadilah penghuni KBS beserta pengunjung dan DDB pingsan berjamaah… *arek-arek Suroboyo: Ooo iki sing nggarai hewan-hewan KBS pada punah -_-*

Musashi hanya bisa nangis Bombay sambil terpingsan-pingsan -?-.

"Udah Mushan, jangan sedih gitu.." Hibur Riiku dan Youi.

"Gimana ngga sedih cobaaa.. Aku menjanda, eh men-jomblo sendiri!" kata Musashu sambil tetap nangis Bombay.

"Yaudah nih ku kasih cewek deh." Kata Hiruma sambil melemparkan sebuah foto.

"Siapa nih?" Tanya Musashi.

"Adek gue. Mau lu?" Balas Hiruma. Musashi kembali pingsan.

"Udah sama kakakku aja ya?" tawar Maylinda.

"Kakak lu cantik ga?" Tanya Musashi. Maylinda mengangguk dan memanggil kakaknya.

"Apa dek?" Tanya Sarah, kakak Maylinda. Musashi kembali pingsan untuk ketiga kalinya. Bukan karena penyesalan hidupnya, tapi karena saking cantiknya tuh orang.

"Kakak kan ngefans sama Musashi-san kan?" Tanya May.

"Hush! Ojo bante-banter!"eru Sarah.

"Yaudah endingnya bahagia deh~" Komentar Youi-chan.

"Hahahah! Eh omong-omong Youi statsunya apa nih?" Tanya Rii.

"Kufufufu~ RA-HA-SI-A!" jawab Youi dengan senyum ala Mukuro Rokudo.

"Yeee beri tahu napa" keluh Riiku.

"Hahaha! Oh ita kapan kalian bakal balik ke Jepang nih?" Tanya Youi.

"BESOK." Tegas Hiruma.

"yahh~ Yaudah deh, May mau siap-siap dulu! Ayo kak!" Ajak May.

"Eh Mushan jadi ngga sama Sarah?" Tanya Youi.

"Sa, Sa, Sarah ma, mau?" Tanya Musashi dengan anehnya.

"Iya mau!" Jawab Sarah sambil malu-malu kucing. padahal lho ya kata guru matematika saya, pak Ya****, '_Jangan malu-malu, Kucing!_'

"Ya udah balik gih ke Hotel!" Seru Riiku.

"Mall yang bagus di sini apa?" Tanya Mamori.

"Di Surabaya mah dimana-mana ada Mall! Rumahku di kelilingi sama Mall sih. ada Delta Plaza, Grand City tapi belom jadi, sama TP." Jawab Riiku sambil menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Emang Mall di sini apaan aja?" Tanya Yuki.

"TP, Delta, Grand city, City Of Tomorrow, Surabaya Town Square, DTC, ITC, dan masih banyak lagi~" Jawab Rii dengan Semangat 45.

"Yang elit gitu ngga ada ya?" Tanya Mamori.

"Elit apa? Elit beneran apa ekonomi melilit?" Tanya Rii dengan Bego' nya.

"Ya dua-duanya juga boleh kok~"

'Pertanyaan bego' dari orang sarap masih di jawab juga.' Batin anggota DDB tak terkecuali Hiruma dan Youi-Chan.

"Hehehehe kalo mau ke TP! Lumayan jauh sihhh tapi asik boookkk!" promosi Rii.

"I, iya deh boleh!" Kata Mamori. Dan setelah berdiskusi panjang 3 meter lebar 2 meter dan tinggi 7 meter *readers: Maksud loee?* DDB sepakat untuk pergike TP sajja~

-Di TP-

Para setan-setan udah pada ngeloyor entah kemana. Tapi point-nya yang punya pasangan pada nge-date di bioskop semua (Haiiooo lapo ae iooo *Getocked*).

"Rii, semuanya pada nge-date tuhh… tinggal kita sajja nihh.." Keluh Youi-chan.

"Ama akkuuhh yuk beb~" Ajak Rii yang sukses mendapat keplackan dan Getockan dari Youi

"Ihhh bukan gituuu~ Tappiii kittaa yaaa nyari cowoo yuukk! Kayaknya Cowo Surabaya cakep-cakep!" Kata Youi. Youi di biarkan ngoceh 3 menit sementara Rii buka-buka SMS di Hape-nya (Youi: Jahat lu gue di kacangain! Kacang mahal tahu sekarang~).

"Aha! Youi mau cowok khand? Sini! Ada temenku nehhh!" Ajak Rii sambil menggaet tangan Youi Mesraa *Di buang ke sumur ama Youi-chan*. Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit. Sampailah mereka di Food Court TP 3.

"Hai. Udah lama nunggu ya? Ga kusangka kamu juga ke TP hari ini 3" sapa Rii pada seseorang yang ada di depannya.

"Siapa tuh ya?" Tanya si cowok.

"Temen gue~ Youi-chan!" Jawab Rii.

"Hai! Nama gweh Derry!, pacarnya Riiku! Maav ya kalo selama ini tuh anak sarafnya pada putus semua!" sapa Derry.

"Ihhh ayyaankk gituu.." Sahut Rii dengan MANJA-nya. Kontan dan langsung saja Youi-chan muntah di tempat XDDDDD.

"I, iya. Halo gw Youi. 'pengganti' elo selama dia ngga bareng elo." Balas Youi-chan yang kewarasannya sudah kembali *Di hajar Youi-chan's family*.

"Ehehe maav yaa cwe gwe emang kayak begini.." sahut Derry.

"Iyaaa Rii emang manjaaaa… Rii emang ga warasss. Au ahhh~" Kata Rii sambil mojok di bangku.

"Hehehe Cuma bercanda atuhh say…" Kata Derry. Youi-chan hanya bisa mengeluarkan segala hasrat untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya….. (Bilang muntah aja repot XP).

"Aiyyaaa!" sapa seorang pemuda di belakag Youi-chan.

"Ivaaannnnnn! Nih temenkuu namanya Youi! Youi nih Ivan sohib gue di Les-lesan!" Kata Rii dengan seenak jidatnya (Emak: Emang lu punya jidat ya?).

"EH ha-"

'DUEEESSSSSHHHHHHH' tepat sebelum Youi dan Ivan berkenalan, datanglah seekor anjing galak yang tiba-tiba membawa Rii dan Youi meninggalkan TKP.

"Hiks hikss… lumayan padahal!~" Ratap Youi.

"AAHHHH Ayyaaaankkkuuuu!" Timpal Rii. Dan ternyata yang membawa mereka tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Cerberus yang di suruh Hiru buat ngganggu acara temu kangen dengna pacar yang baru saja berlangsung di TKP itu. Daannn ternyatanya lagiiiiii Cerberus dengan kecepatan cahaya tersebut membawa dua sejoli itu *di hajar Youi* ke..

Ke..

Ke..

Ke

Kekekek

Keeeee

Kee

K- *DUAAAAGH*

Kembali ke Hotel XDDD. Sesampainya di sana duduklah dengan tenang seorang setan di sofa lobby. Bisa di tebak atau ngga bisa *jiaaahh* terjadilah perang Death Glare antara Youi, Rii VS Hiru.

"Gue punya alasan buat nyulik kalian kedepan gue tau." Kata Hiruma dengan wajah serius.

"Apa urusan lu?" Tanya Rii dengna beraninya.

"Jadwal pindah. DDB balik ke Japon ntar malem jam 9." Jawab Hiruma. Youi dan Rii Shcoked di tempat.

"Kenpa?" Tanya Youi.

"Karena…."

"Karena Emak gue nyuruh pulang. Coz cucian belom di angkat habis itu gue lupa buat korah-korah. Oiya katanya emak juga aku belom bikin makan buat sahur. Belom beli baju lebaran lagi. Mana THR Bokap kaga kluar-kluar lagi." Jawab Hiruma dengan SANGAT sekali lahi SANGAT, ulangi! SANGAT, Lagi! SA-*DUESSSH* sangat panjang… awalnya wajah Rii dan Youi yang shock sekarang jadi orang kebelet ketawa.

"BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAH! Alasan ga bermutuuuu!" Seru Youi dan Rii bebarengan yang sukses di-kicked sama Hiru.

"Serius Dodol!" seru Hiruma.

"Iya maav….. Anak-anak laen udah tahu?" Tanya Youi.

"Udah kok. Pada packing semua tuh." Jawab Hiruma.

"Hiks.. kupikir kalian bakal lebih lama lagi di sini.. padahal kan kita belom ke tugu pahlawan, ke sekolah gue, ke-.. ke-" kata Riiku yang ngga semua tempat saiiya bilang soalnya kebanyakan XP.

"Yeeee jangan nangis gitu napa! Kapan-kapan deh kita ke sini lagi. Ato kalian aja yang maen ke sana!" Hibur Hiru *Tumben =3=*

"O, oke.." Kata Rii sambil masih nangis Bombay.

"Udah aku mau packing dulu. 3 jam lagi harus udah di pesawat biar ngga lama-lama." Pamit Hiruma. Rii dan Youi Cuma bisa nunggu dengan tenangnya di lobby. Gileee ngga kurang lama ya nunggu 3 jam?

-TBC...TBC...TBC...TBC...TBC...TBC...-

LAST~

Seluruh staff RiikuAyaKaitani Production mengucapkan : SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN~


	6. Chapter 6: End

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belong to Riiichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata. But, Idea is belong to 'Youichi Hikari' and story belong to Me~

Slight SuzuSena, HiruMamo, And other couple.

Gomen-neeeee! *nangis-nangis* Huaaa Rii ngga bisa update cepet.. soalnya guru-guruu udah mulai sadis desu TT^TT hiksuuuuuu! Daripada Rii kebanyakan bacot disini… Lanjutkan bacanyaaaaaa.. *Mojok*

Balesan Review :

Youichi Hikari : Hyahahaha… Kapannnnnnnnn gituuuuuuuu *mikir* ahahaha… Korah-korah itu cuci piring

undine-yaha : Ahahaha~ makasih undine-san~

Iin cka you-nii : Kyaaaa! Okkeyy`~ sangkyuu atas pemberitahuannya! ^^

hamazaki youichi : Ahahaha maav yaaaaa telat update X(

Salmahimahi : Hyahahahaha~ SMP Ta'miriyah ^_^ kamu?

: Ahahaha iyyaa XDDD

Buat semua reader & Review.. Rii minta maav sebesar-besarnya karena telat update X((

Previously on A hell vacation

"Karena Emak gue nyuruh pulang. Coz cucian belom di angkat habis itu gue lupa buat korah-korah. Oiya katanya emak juga aku belom bikin makan buat sahur. Belom beli baju lebaran lagi. Mana THR Bokap kaga kluar-kluar lagi." Jawab Hiruma dengan SANGAT sekali lahi SANGAT, ulangi! SANGAT, Lagi! SA-*DUESSSH* sangat panjang… awalnya wajah Rii dan Youi yang shock sekarang jadi orang kebelet ketawa.

"BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAH! Alasan ga bermutuuuu!" Seru Youi dan Rii bebarengan yang sukses di-kicked sama Hiru.

"Serius Dodol!" seru Hiruma.

"Iya maav….. Anak-anak laen udah tahu?" Tanya Youi.

"Udah kok. Pada packing semua tuh." Jawab Hiruma.

"Hiks.. kupikir kalian bakal lebih lama lagi di sini.. padahal kan kita belom ke tugu pahlawan, ke sekolah gue, ke-.. ke-" kata Riiku yang ngga semua tempat saiiya bilang soalnya kebanyakan XP.

"Yeeee jangangnangis gitu napa! Kapan-kapan deh kita ke sini lagi. Ato kalian aja yang maen ke sana!" Hibur Hiru *Tumben 3*

"O, oke.." Kata Rii sambil masih nangis Bombay.

"Udah aku mau packing dulu. 3 jam lagi harus udah di pesawat biar ngga lama-lama." Pamit Hiruma. Rii dan Youi Cuma bisa nunggu dengan tenangnya di lobby. Gileee ngga kurang lama ya nunggu 3 jam?

-Pandora-\

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Tinggal sejam lagi DDB bakal hidup *hah?* maksud hati bilang tinggal… Sekarang.. Hiruma Youichi sedang asyik memainkan AK47 favoritnya, Mamori ngurusin check out, dan anggota lainnya ngatur barang di Bus.

"Nee.. Mamo-neechan.. beneran nih kalian langsung pulang?" Tanya Rii lesu.

"Iya. Rii-chan jangan sedih begitu donk.. hehehe.. ntar kapan-kapan gentian Rii sama Youi-chan yya yang kesana.." Jawab Mamori.

"Hiksuu.. Akku bakal kangen.. 2 hari bersama DDB yang Gokil ngga akan terlupakan. T_T" tambah Youi-chan.

Mamori Cuma tersenyum kecut dan menyudahi urusan check out mereka. Hiruma sih keliatannya tenang-tenang ajja.. padahal dalam hati dia tuh lagi dzikir *hah?* supaya ngga di marain Mak-nya… *-_-a*

"Hiruma-san, semuanya udah beres tuhh.." Ujar Sena lemes.

"Oi cebol, kenapa kamu?" Tanya Hiruma *Aa? Tumben perhatian =3=*

" Ah.. apa ngga bisa di tunda…" keluh Sena.

"Hn. AHA~ KALO KAMU MAU TINGGAL DI SINI JUGA NGGA APA~ PALING AKU AKAN MENEROR-MU SUPAYA BALIK KE JEPANG 3" kata Hiruma RAMAH.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiieeee! Ngga jadi! Aku tarik kata-kataku tadii!"

"Hiruma. Sudah selesai masalah check out dan lainnya.." Lapor Mamo.

"Tuh dua bocah masi nangis aja?" Tanya Hiru sambil nunjuk Rii & Youi.

"Udah tahu nanya…" Jawab dua manusia *manusia kan? Bener kan?* itu sambil menunjukkan muka melas.

"Khekhekhe! Udah ngga usah nangis! Kapan-kapan ke japon gih!" hibur Hiru *TUMBEN*.

"Hiksuuu Oke.." Balas keduanya.

"Ya udah.. ayo ke Bandara. Kalian ikut nganterin kan?" Tanya Mamori.

"Maksud hati ingin sih.." Jawab Rii.

"Iya… tapii ntar kita pulangnya gimana coba.." timpal Youi.

"o, oh iyya yaa… hehehe.." Balas Mamo pura-pura bego *di lempar sandal cap swallow*

"Tch. Udah ikut aja. Ntar aku tending kalian sampe ke rumah kayak dulu dehh.." Kata Hiru.

"Ngga perlu repot Youichi-nii… kita ada taxi kok.." Kata Youi-chan.

"I, iya.. tahu ngga kalo survey membuktikkan bahwa orang yang sering di tendang itu bakal jadi bego? *ha?apa hubungannya?*" tambah Rii. HiruMamo mah melongo cengo bego bango ndengerin ocehan Geje YouRii…

"Tau ah udah sana!" kata Hiruma sambil menendang Rii & Youi keluar hotel dan AJAIBNYA masuk ke BUS! Wah… lama-lama Hiruma nggantiin Musashi nih..

"Monta-kun, ayyooo.." ajak May manja.

"Aha oh eh I, iyaaa sayyang.. *sayang jaree*" Balas Monta sambil menggandeng tangan May. Entah mengapa suasana jadi bertaburan bunga-bunga dan Monta jadi tambah tinggi.. ternyata karena efek orang yang lagi bawa bunga mawar ketiup angin sial yang bikin kelopaknya beterbangan… SERTA ternyata Monta make SEPATU HAK TINGGI. Astaga… dunia sudah merana… *maksud luu?*

-SKIP!—

Di dalam Bus, suasana menjadi sepi.. ngga ada lagi trio bencong yang ngamen, orang-orang yang menjajakkan jualannya, dan lain sebagainya. Semuanya terasa suram.. karena DDB pulang hanya karena HIRUMA DI SURUH PULANG SAMA EMAKNYA. Sungguh sadis *author nyanyi lagunya Afgan yang Sadis*. Dan.. Yakk saudara-saudara sebangsa tanah dan sebangsa air… bisa kita lihat bahwa ada adegan di bangku nomer 1.. HIRUMA MEGANG TANGAN MAMORI! HUOOHHH! KEREN SAUDARA-SAUDARA! (heboh) dan bisa kita lihat juga.. *readers: hah? Mana-mana? Ngga ada kok!* AUTHOR GILA DAN YOUI-CHAN SEDANG MEREKAM DAN MENGABADIKAN MOMENT TERSEBUT! Sungguh mengharukan sekali ya keluakan dua tokoh kita! *nangis terharu*. Oke, ke bangku 80! Yak,…. Ada MAY UDAH MAU DI CIUM MONTA! HUOOOOOOOOOOHHH! SENSOOOOOOORRRRRR~! *plaakkkk*. Oke, author udah cukup mau nosebleed.. Selanjutnya bangku 21.. SENASUZU LAGI FACEBOOK-AN! WOWWW! O, oke berikutnya Kita lihat bangku 11… GYAAAAA! MUSHASHI BIASA AJA! CUMA NGOMONG-NGOMONGAN AMA SARAH! DAN, AKIBAT DARI TULISAN HEBOH INI KARENA… AUTHOR LUPA MATIIN CAPS LOCK! *Duessshhhh* Hoohh.. masih dengan suasana hening namun Heboh *aa? =_=a*HUOOHH! KURITA, YUKI, KOMUSBI SEDANG TIDUR SAMBIL PELUKAN! NGILER PULA! Dan.. tidak berbeda dari penghuni bangku 77.. WOWWW! TIGA BERSAUDARA HA-HA JUGA MELAKUKAN HAL YANG SAMA! Huohhhh scandal hebat ini! (a? Scandal kan nama band yang nyanyi lagunya OP 10 bleach~ sakki made tto iiteru koto chikau jyanaii..*nyanyii pula…*).

Tidak terasa sudah 45 menit berlalu. Sekarang bus DDB sudah tiba di lokasi kejadian- maksud saya bandara Juanda.

"Jyaa nee Rii, Youi-chan…" Pamit Mamori.

"Hiksssss Mamo-neeeeeeeeeeee ikutt.." rengek Rii kayak anak kecil minta di beliin motor *HAH?*.

"Hiksssssssssssssssssssssss jangan Riii.. ntar yang njaga rumahmu sapaa.. ntar gw di kira maling sama keluarga loe…" tambah Youi dengan kata-kata yang MENGHARUKAN.

"A.. Kapan-kapan yya.. Ngga bisa sekarang Rii-chan.. Rii kan masih harus sekolah lusa.." bujuk Mamo.

"Tch. Udah sana! Nempel mulu sama Mamo-chan.." gerutu Hiruma.

"Waa~ Hiru-chan cemburu yaa?'' goda Rii dengan TIBA-TIBA.

'CKREK'

Bunyi pelatuk Hiru udah siap memuntahkan peluru khusus Dying will *Haa?* ke kepala Rii.

"HIEEEE! Maafkan hambaa!" Jerit Rii minta ampun.

"Tch. Makanya! Ngomong liat-liat donk!" gumam Hiruma.

"Ahaha.. kalian ini! udah donk!" Kata Mamori sambil tertawa ringan yang SUKSES membuat Hiruma MERONA TERPESONA!

"Hiruma-sama, pesawat sudah siap." Lapor seorang ANAK BUAH Hiruma.

"Hn. Ok. Barang-barang udah beres?" Tanya Hiruma.

"No problem sir." Balas anak buahnya itu.

"Ok. Oi! Ayo bocah-bocah sialan!" Ajak Hiruma.

"Hi, Hiruma-nii!" Panggil Youi-chan dan Rii.

"Hn?"

"Hati-hati di jalan ya!" Kata Rii.

"Sering-sering main ke sini lagi ya!" Tambah Youi-chan. Hiruma TERSENYUM dan menepuk kepala keduanya.

"Yeah. Kapan-kapan kalian yang kesana." Balas Hiruma.

"Hueeee Riii! Youiii! Babayyyy!" Seru Kurita.

"Makasih!" Kata Musashi dan Monta.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan." Kata May & Sarah.

"Sangkyu." Ujar tiga berasaudara.

"Jaga diri!" ini kata Yuki.

"FUGO! (Sayounara!)"

"Huaaaaaa! Hati-hati ya kalian!" Kata Rii dan Youi bebarengan. Merea melambaikan tangan sampai pada akhirnya sosok DDB hilang di balik pintu pesawat.

"Rii.. Aku pulang besok ya?"

"Iya. Ayyo siap-siap!"

"omong-omong Rii.."

"Iya?"

"KITA PULANGNYA GIMANA TT^TT"

"GLODAGH! Iya ya.. gimana nih.."

"…."

"…"

"!"

-END-

Nahh.. Maaf yyaa kalo endingnya hancuurrrrrrr… Otak Rii udah buntu nihhhh.. huaaa Gomenn neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee _

Okk~ Special Thanks to : All Reviewers & Readers!


End file.
